


OVERDUE

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある一方通行中心无CP黄泉川家的日常
Kudos: 3





	OVERDUE

在并不算久远的学生时代，芳川桔梗曾经跟黄泉川爱穗开玩笑说，以后我们都嫁不出去就搭伙过日子吧，再收养个孩子。黄泉川爱穗没想到还不到三十岁就玩笑成真，孩子的指标更是加倍达成。

此时此刻，处于全盛叛逆期的孩子们正吵得仿佛外面街上流窜的skillout。

“忘了剪掉新衣服的水洗标腰被磨红了一片？哈哈哈哈第一位你是豌豆上的公主吗！”

“哦？你终于到了读童话故事的年纪么？缺乏常识的头脑得到充实真是可喜可贺。”

茶色头发身穿南方半岛的民族服装的少女与白色头发躺在客厅沙发上的少年，虽然长相并不相似，表情和说话方式完全是亲兄妹。

“很遗憾，御坂可以通过MNW获取包括童话在内的一切情报。第一位才是，在给上位个体讲睡前故事的时候才第一次读童话吧？说起来，没有过童年的你，在课程和实验之外的空闲是做什么打发时间的？”

番外个体在气势上占据了上风。

本来脸冲外躺着的一方通行翻身面向沙发靠背。

“睡觉。”

似乎是回答番外个体的问题，又似乎只是在说自己要睡觉不想继续奉陪。

但恶意被激发的番外个体还不打算到此为止。

“睡觉这么无趣？御坂还以为是杀r、”

她的恶言恶语被小几号的她尖声打断。

“为了打发周末的时间，大家一起去游乐场吧！御坂御坂真诚地提议！”

一家之主感觉这个主意不错。于是在两小时后拖家带口来到了第六学区。

“为什么非要我也来不可！”

一方通行从出家门一路抗议到游乐场入口。由于无力拒绝最后之作，只能不停抱怨。

从俄罗斯归来的一方通行身心俱疲，除了躺着什么也不想做，黄泉川和芳川却总想把他赶出家门，几次三番指使他去买东西，今天又把他拖来游乐场。

看游乐场的人山人海，完全想象不到这个都市是刚刚结束的世界级大战的参战方。从残留的万圣节装饰的痕迹，可见在战时也依然庆祝了无关紧要的节日。不过装饰没有完全撤去或许已经是战时忙乱的体现了。

黄泉川在前面开路，芳川在后面断后，在最后之作和番外个体的夹击之下，一方通行通过了验票和安检。在安检时拐杖被重点关照，入园后马上有工作人员迎了上来。

“欢迎来到梦之国度！请问需要轮椅吗？登记就可以免费使用。”

“不需要！”/“需要！”

一方通行vs黄泉川、芳川、最后之作、番外个体。

黄泉川家以民主的方式将一方通行按在轮椅上。

“这个游乐场超大的，你这棵贫弱豆芽菜肯定走不动，而且单项排队时间经常超过一小时，听话老实坐着吧。”

然后她们将装满饮食沉甸甸的背包安置在轮椅下面，推着一方通行直奔最人气项目的绿色通道。然而只见过别人使用绿色通道的她们打错了算盘，第六学区游乐场的绿色通道确实可以不必跟众人一起排队，但是并不能立刻进入单项游乐设施，依然要按照次序等候。

一般入口处排着蛇形长队，绿色通道入口处只有黄泉川一家。本来排队排得百无聊赖的群众们，有了一个可供观赏的事物——

从头到脚一片雪白的、身体纤细到病态的、相貌端整清秀的、坐在轮椅上的少年（或是少女？）。

番外个体还煞有介事地为他打起阳伞。

一方通行感到自己快要被上百双眼睛富含着各种情绪的目光射穿。坚持了十分钟后终于忍不了叫来工作人员，自掏腰包花掉相当于黄泉川一个月的薪水的钱，给全家人购买了vip快速通行套票。

这下任何项目都真的不需要排队了。

“为什么御坂们不可以第一位却可以？！”

欢天喜地准备玩第一个项目的番外个体和最后之作被工作人员拦了下来。

据说是由于这个高速刺激项目需要用手抓住把手因此手臂骨折的番外个体不能玩，另外有身高限制最后之作没有达到也不能玩。她们只能眼巴巴看着一方通行在黄泉川和芳川的协助下，从轮椅换乘到造型极具未来感的机车形游乐设施上。

然而让番外个体和最后之作羡慕不已的待遇，一方通行并没有多大兴趣。在终点处展示的被拍下的照片上，周围一片鬼哭狼嚎之中，只有一方通行一副还没睡醒的表情。如果不是头发飞了起来，会以为照片是他坐在客厅的沙发上拍的。

对于可以超音速移动、瞬间就能飞上五千米高空的学园都市第一位来说，再刺激的过山车也没什么意思。

但是接下来因为出钱买vip而掌握了话语权的一方通行又选择了两个高速刺激项目。身高限制最后之作都达到了，但番外个体依然被拒之门外。最后之作提出下一个要玩呱太梦幻世界，才避免了番外个体气炸。

御坂之血让最后之作和番外个体在玩这个学龄前儿童项目时兴奋不已，看着四面八方大大小小各种造型的呱太，幸福得快要昏过去了，举起手机拼命拍照。坐在她们前一排的一方通行也在回头连拍，不是拍呱太而是拍她们的痴态。不过在展示给番外个体看的时候，由于她正忙着在商店选购呱太商品，并没有产生多少羞耻打击的效果。

“今天第一位请客御坂要好好挑一挑！”

番外个体拉着最后之作钻进游乐场商店的呱太海洋之中。黄泉川和芳川也去挑选心仪的实用周边商品。

一方通行似乎默认了被请客，找了个不会阻碍交通的角落等候。

就在几天前他们还徘徊在茫茫雪原之上，随时都有性命之忧，现在却在游乐场里尽情玩乐，真不知道哪一边才更像是梦境。

游乐场宛如童话世界，一方通行是太晚才去阅读的读者，误入其中，每一个毛孔都在感到自己格格不入。

“你藏在这啊。”

最早结束采购的是黄泉川，她似乎没有什么收获，只在手上捧了几颗糖果。看橙色和紫色的糖纸，显然是游乐场在之前万圣节派剩的。

“给。”她把糖递给一方通行。

一方通行没有抬手去接。

“这些糖已经过了时期吧。”

“过了时期但并没有过期，糖依然是糖，依然是甜的。”

黄泉川剥了糖纸，将糖块塞进学园都市第一位、同时也是她家的孩子、一方通行的嘴里。

橙色的是橘子味，紫色的是葡萄味，非常正常的配置。

确实过了时期但依然是甜的。甜到有点齁。

=END=


End file.
